wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Prince Jambu
Prince Jambu is a male RainWing, and is one of two confirmed relatives of to Queen Glory, the other being ex-Queen Grandeur. He is confirmed to be Glory's half-brother. His scales are usually kept a bright magenta or pink, close to the color of raspberries, implying that personality-wise he is very optimistic and cheerful. When he is disappointed or depressed, which is quite uncommon considering his cheerful nature, blue-gray will appear on his scales in the shape of clouds. He is similar to all the other pre-Queen Glory generation of RainWings, and is a bit pathetic at almost everything except for tree gliding. He is the instructor on tree gliding for dragonets of the tribe, and competed against Exquisite for Glory when she challenged Magnificent, to be the new queen of the RainWings. Biography ''The Hidden Kingdom Jambu, along with Liana, and a few other RainWings, caught the Dragonets of Destiny entering the Rainforest Kingdom. He brought them back to the RainWing village, and spent time with Glory to educate her about the RainWing culture. During this time, they compared venom and discovered, much to Jambu's delight, that they were relatives, and it was likely that Jambu was Glory's older brother. When Mangrove fled the Rain Kingdom through the NightWing portal to the Kingdom of Sand, In hopes of finding Orchid, Jambu accompanied Glory and the other dragonets on their search to find him, which brought them to the borders of the Ice Kingdom and Blaze's Fortress. Glory and Jambu disguised themselves as IceWings to gain entrance, and when inside Jambu managed to spot Mangrove. They managed to convince Blaze to come outside so the dragonets could meet her. Glory pretended to be an IceWing named Storm and Jambu pretended to be another named Penguin. On their way out the door, they saved two scavengers that were about to get eaten by Blaze and her followers. Later, when Glory challenged the RainWing queens for the throne, Jambu competed in the tree top race against Queen Exquisite. He ended up losing when many of Exquisite's sloths tossed vines in his way and nearly choked him. Despite this, Glory won the contest overall. The Dark Secret Jambu became one of Glory's most reliable RainWings after her coronation. He participated in Glory's mission to rescue the imprisoned RainWings in the Night Kingdom, and was one of the first dragons to go through the portal. Starflight described him as either, "brave, or not knowing what he was getting himself into". The Brightest Night When Fierceteeth, Strongwings, and Preyhunter used the Obsidian Mirror to spy on Glory, she was shown instructing Jambu and Grandeur to count all the NightWings in the rainforest. Jambu was uneasy over this, and was revealed to be terrible at counting, as he was only able to count to twenty. Later, Glory sent Jambu and Mangrove back to the Ice Kingdom to convince Blaze to attend the peace summit in Burn's stronghold. The mission failed, however, since Queen Glacier refused to allow Blaze to go. ''Winter Turning He briefly appears smarting off to his half-sister, Queen Glory. Personality Jambu's scales are usually bright magenta or pink, meaning he is usually cheerful and optimistic. He dislikes the thought of no sunlight, and hugely enjoys calling his sister Glory, "Your Majesty". He finds having her as a sister "cool". He can be quite unintelligent and very annoying towards others, but he is very cheery. But he does seem to care about Glory. Trivia * Jambu is the name of a fruit, and some people call guavas "jambus". * Jambu is one of the best with the sleeping dart guns that RainWings use. Quotes "I wouldn't mind stopping for a nap, though." "I don't know what that is. But I'm really freaking cold, aren't you?" - ''Jambu in the Ice Kingdom ''"More sleeping." "I can be helpful. I bet I'm better at spotting camouflaged RainWings than you are." "What prophecy? What's a Dragonet of Destiny?" "That's our cautionary tale of what happens when you don't sleep. Ahem. Your Majesty." -'' to Glory, after telling Winter and his companions about a RainWing who couldn't sleep ''"RainWings don't do families." "I'm sure it'll be fine." ''"I like this one; it's wild." '' - To the guard taking them to Blaze about a tapestry GalleryCategory:CharactersCategory:HK CharactersCategory:DS CharactersCategory:BN CharactersCategory:RainWingsCategory:MalesCategory:Dragon Royalty Typical RainWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg Typical RainWing.png|A typical RainWing RainWingGer.jpg|A typical RainWing from the German publication Imagejambu.jpg Jambu by HN.jpg Jambu.jpg Jambu.png|Prince Jambu made by ~xXSpottedgorseXx~ Jambuandsloth.png|Jambu by Destinyfollower2233 jambubyheron.png|Closeup of Jambu|link=User:Heron the Mudwing Jambufinda by rhynobullraq-d6wucnn.png|by RhynoBullraq Jambu (Chibi form).jpg Kawaii RAINBOWZ.png|Some of The rain wings we meet! (Jambu: top left) Jambclayay.png|Jamblay, by Foxlover Jamperil.png|Jamperil, by Foxlover Jambumspaint.PNG|By Sandycheeksisawesome Jamlet.org.jpg|Jamlet the ship! (Jambu is the one hanging upside down.) jambu drawing.png|By Searing of the SandWings DSCN1080.JPG|Jambu being Jambu - by Tapewing|link=http://tapewing.deviantart.com/art/Jambu-601021049 File:5b7740ebe16c40d7736a48e615897828.jpg|Jambu by liighty File:HappyJambu.png|Jambu by SkaiaGalaxy File:413a5bd1536adbd0b26beee90ad8ff84.jpg|jambu the rain wing by feathery sketch dragon 264577960_orig.jpg|An actual jambu fruit Screenshot 2016-06-23 at 4.31.15 PM.png|A RainWing, Jambu's tribe Wof d a d day 22 jambu by xthedragonrebornx-daf2gt1.png|By xTheDragonRebornx on deviantART RainWing Sigil.png de:Jambufr:Jambu Category:RainWings Category:Males Category:HK Characters Category:DS Characters Category:BN Characters Category:WT Characters Category:Dragon Royalty Category:Minor Characters